N'estce pas merveilleux  ?
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Bouleversement, rencontre et amour à l'ordre du jour !
1. Prologue

**Pov Bella **

**Flashback …**

_Je dois partir maintenant, Bella! Mes parents m'attendent dans la voiture, ils vont être en rogne s'ils attendent encore longtemps … » _

**Fin du Flashback**

Ces mots, ce sont les derniers qu'Edward m'est dit. Nous n'avons plus jamais repris contacte, simplement parce qu'il n'est jamais revenu … Ce jour là, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

Edward Cullen. Le garçon le plus beau de l'école, faisant envier les mecs et baver les filles. Tous sauf moi. J'étais la seule à ne pas pavaner devant lui à journée longue, et j'étais aussi la seule avec qui il traînait.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et pourtant, ça fera bientôt 1 ans. Nous étions un vendredi soir, il m'avait annoncé que sa famille et lui partiraient en vacance dans le nord. Loin de Forks, où nous habitions, et qu'ils seraient de retour 2 semaines plus tard. Lui comme moi n'avions hâtes qu'il parte, mais il devait rester avec sa famille pour les vacances. C'est donc après une grosse série de câlin et d'au revoir qu'il embarquait dans l'avion les conduisant quelque part dans le Nord des État-Unis et nous ne doutions de rien. C'est seulement 8 jours plus tard que j'eus des nouvelles, le téléjournal de 23 heures diffusait un reportage sur l'écrasement d'un avion. La catastrophe est survenu vers 21 heures et très peu de gens s'en sont sortis indemne, et les policiers sont arrivés trop tard pour les survivants … Le vol 71, celui dans lequel était Edward. C'est moi qui suis allé le conduire à l'aéroport et qui l'ai regardé grimper pour le vol 71, en direction du Nord des USA. Dans le journal du lendemain, la liste des morts recouvrait les pages centrales. Carlisle Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale et Edwar Cullen ne figuraient pas sur cette fameuse liste des défunts. Le journal indiquait que les noms des personnes étant dans cette avion et que leurs noms n'étaient pas affichés … Ils n'avaient pas retrouvés leurs corps.

Ce soir-là, j'ai perdu une partie intégrante de ma vie. Quelque chose est mort en moi, la moitié de mon âme est partie lorsqu'Edward est décédé …

**…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pov Bella / 2 ans plus tard **

Mon réveil sonna à 7h15. Je me levai encore somnolente, pour réussir à démarrer ma journée du mieux que je peux. J'ai peine à dormir ces derniers temps et mes réveils ne se font jamais de bonne humeur, mais plutôt maussade.

Je suis différente avec les gens qui m'entoure, depuis _son_départ. Quelques mois après le drame, je me suis installée avec Angela Weber, la fille du pasteur de Forks. Elle avait passé une annonce dans le journal de la fac et j'étais tombée sur le numéro de téléphone. J'ai emménagé avec Angela peu de temps après et nous sommes peu à peu devenus de grandes amies, pour ne pas dire '' _meilleures amies_ ''. Elle est celle qui m'a aidée à me relever, à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et je lui dois beaucoup. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle.

J'ai tenté de me suicider l'an passé, ne pouvant plus supporter l'absence de la moitié de mon être. Je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain et m'y ai tranché les veines, mais Angela m'a secourue dès qu'elle s'en ai aperçu. Je crois que cet événement est venu resserrer les liens que nous avions développés ensemble, au fils du temps. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais récidivé mes gestes suicidaires et je ne me suis plus jamais éloignée d'Angela. Elle est devenue mon ange-gardien, d'une façon!

Donc, ce matin, mon réveil fut brusque. Angela me sert de réveil-matin, elle qui est debout à 6h30 tout les matins. Nous venons d'emménagées dans un petit appartements, pas très loin de notre boulot. Angela et moi travaillons pour la même institut de massothérapie, nous y avons été engagés dès notre sortie de la fac. Masser est une passion pour moi, comme un besoin fondamental à ma vie! Angela s'est développé un intérêt pour ce métier, après s'être fait masser par moi.

Petit-déjeuner avalé, douche prise et brossage de dent plus tard, je sautai dans mes chaussures et marcha, en compagnie d'Angela, 3 coins de rue plus loin.

Jessica, la secrétaire du patron, m'adressa un regard noir comme à l'habitude. Regard auquel je répondis avec un enthousiaste non-feint. Je la dépassai et cogna à la porte du patron, Monsieur Newton, un homme qui a tendance à laisser traîner ses mains sur sa secrétaire … Bref, il m'ouvrit et me fit entrer, pour me dire immédiatement …

_Bella, prends-toi une chaise s'il-te-plaît. _Déjà, son ton ne m'emballa pas. Je me doutais qu'on ne parlerais pas d'augmentation de salaire._ J'ai un service à te demander … _

_Allez-y, Monsieur. _

Je vois qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec sa futur demande, mais je l'incitai à continuer du regard. Ce qu'il fit.

_Tu es libre de refuser, mais tu me rendrais un énorme service et je tiens particulièrement à se que tuaccomplisse la tâche! J'aimerais que tu partes à Chicago demain, pour assister au congrès de massothérapie qui s'y tient. _

Au moins, il y a été franchement et sans détour … Un congrès de massothérapie? Entendre parler du métier que j'aime plus que tout au monde, pendant 2 heures? J'accepte sans aucun doute, cher Monsieur Newton! Hors pensée, je lui répondis …

_Euh … Bien entendu, j'en serais honorée. Cependant, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même, Monsieur? Vous êtes beaucoup plus qualifié que moi, dans se domaine. Je suis pratiquement certaine de pouvoir répondre aux exigences demandés, mais vous devriez y assister! … _

Je ne pense aucun des mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche, mais je dois les dires par politesse. Je sais que s'il me demande d'y allez, c'est parce qu'il ne peux y assister … Alors soyons courtoise et polie!

_J'aurais bien aimé y aller, mais j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute et cela m'empêche d'y assister. Je comprendrais si vous refusiez, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'aurais grandement souhaité que vous acceptiez … _

Mike Newton sait comment manipuler les gens, avec son visage joufflu et ses yeux reluisants. Il a le don de compromettre les gens, les influencer jusqu'à leur faire changer d'avis. Comme sur moi, en ce moment …

_D'accord, j'accepte votre demande. J'irais au congrès, mais je n'ai pas les moyens nécessaires pour cela … _

_Les dépenses sont toutes payées, Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ces détails, tout est déjà réglé! Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton passeport, prendre ton avion. À Chicago, un automobile t'attendra dehors et te conduiras à l'hôtel que l'établissement t'avons assigné. Les dépenses de l'hôtel sont comprises, évidement et tu n'auras qu'à te rendre au congrès. Il se trouvera de l'autre coté du boulevard, dans le bâtiment d'en face. _

_OK! … _Je tente d'avoir l'air confiante, mais je n'y arrive pas.

_Ne t'en fait pas, Bella. Bref, je te souhaite bon voyage. Tu rentreras dans 2 semaines, par le même avion qu'à l'arrivé! Profites quand même du déplacement, tout est payé pendant ton séjour!_

Nous nous sommes quittés sur ces mots, après un bref au revoir. Rien de plus, rien de moins …

2 semaines. 2 longues semaines, sans Angela, sans mon père et sans mon lit. J'apporterai mon ordinateur portable et enverrai des messages à Angela tout les jours, car je sais que je vais m'ennuyer d'elle!

**…**

**Pov Bella / Appartement **

Angela me regarde avec sur le visage, un air de poisson sorti de l'eau. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et l'air étonné. Mon annonce semble la charmé, mais pas moi! Elle trouve que c'est une excellente idée, que cela me permettra de changer d'air et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes … Mais les personnes que je connais me conviennent très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de personne d'autre, seulement Angela et mon père!

Elle a à tout prix voulu préparer ma valise avec moi, prétextant vouloir '' _assortir mes ensembles_ ''. Des chemisiers, des jupes et des jeans. Des vestons, des boléros. Des escarpins, bottes à talons ou plats. Les sous-vêtements sont sa partie préférée et cela me gêne, mais elle s'en fiche! Elle me mis un paquet de string et de soutien-gorge en dentelle, pour supposément '' _me faire de nouveaux copains_ ''! Nous rions beaucoup plus qu'autre chose …

Nous finissons la soirée, assissent sur les coussins du canapé par terre, autour de la table basse. J'avais acheté des croustilles et du chocolat, pour fêter mon départ futur. Nous parlions de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec l'appartement, lorsque je serai partie. Angela proposa des fêtes, des orgies et des partouzes, mais elle n'en fera jamais rien! Elle en profitera surement pour inviter Ben, son copain, à venir ''_ dormir_ '' à la maison … Je suis heureuse qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle et Ben, Angela a toujours tendance à _trop _s'occuper de moi!

**…**

**Pov Angela / Aéroport**

Ben a tenu à m'accompagner, avec Bella, jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je lui ai organisé un petit souper tête-à-tête, ce soir! Il adorera, j'en suis certaine!

Ma meilleure amie partie, nous rentrâmes mains dans la mains, à l'appartement. À peine entré, je suis collée à la porte. Ben me tient fermement contre celle-ci et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, prenant une longue inspiration de mon odeur.

Il démarra de petits baisers sur la peau de mon cou, la prenant entre ses lèvres et ses dents. À force de bouger, je pu sentir son désir plaqué contre ma cuisse … Il a envi de moi, c'est inévitable! Je me laissai donc porter entre ses bras.

Couchés sur le canapé, il entra en moi. Le sentir emplir mon corps me fis gémir bruyamment, je rejetai ma tête derrière et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Ses vas-et-viens n'avaient rien de doux, mais dur et brusque. Nous voulions avoir le dessus sur l'autre dans nos mouvements, aussi désespérés soit-il …

Lorsqu'il jouit, je n'avais pas atteins l'orgasme, mais avais pris du plaisir quand même. Il m'était plutôt rare d'atteindre l'orgasme avec Ben …

Nous ne prenions pas la peine de nous protéger, voulant peut-être avoir un enfant ensemble … Qui sait? Je me releva et entrepris de préparer le souper d'amoureux que j'avais prévu, celui qui fut interrompu par une partie de jambe en l'air …

**…**

**Pov Bella / Chicago **

Je viens tout juste de descendre de mon vol et j'ignore quel chauffeur doit me conduire à l'hôtel, je stress un peu. Un peu plus loin, dépassé les bancs d'attentes, un homme portant un haut de forme tenait une petite pancarte comportant mon nom, marqué au feutre noir. Je me présentai, il me salua rapidement et me fit monter dans sa voiture.

_Tenez, mademoiselle. Vous y êtes, je vous souhaites un bon séjour. Si vous avez besoin d'aller quelque part, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, mon numéro se trouve dans votre chambre. Au revoir! _

Je le remerciai et partie vers les grandes portes battantes qu'un homme ouvraient et refermaient derrière les clients, il en fit de même avec moi et je fus impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. De grands escaliers menaient aux étages supérieurs, à gauche se tenait un grand ascenseur couleur bronze. Des centaines de personnes s'y tenaient, marchant de tout bord tout coté entre eux. Je me faufilai jusqu'au comptoir de la réception, la réceptionniste me fit un superbe sourire '' _faux_ '' et je lui demandai le numéro de ma chambre. 453 me fut assignée, ne voulant absolument pas monter 4 étages à pieds avec mes bagages, je pris les ascenseurs en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'autre personne.

Plus d'une centaine de chambre défilait sous mes yeux observateur, je trouvai enfin la mienne et entra. Je posai mes bagages sur le seuil et partie m'étendre sur le majestueux lit au milieu de la chambre. J'ai mal aux pieds comme pas possible, il faut à tout prix que je me repose. Le congrès ne commence que demain soir, alors j'ai toute la journée et celle de demain pour profiter de Chicago et ses attraits touristiques. Ce soir, je demanderai à mon chauffeur de me conduire dans un petit bar tranquille où je pourrai déguster un bonne verre. Je paierai mes consommations, ne voulant pas que mon patron sache que j'ai pris de la boisson durant mon séjour!

**…**

À 18h, le room service vienne me porter un plateau souper débordant des mets les plus délicieux de Chicago. Après ma dégustation, j'appelai la voiture qui me conduit au ''_ New Moon_ '', un bar certes petit, mais accueillant. Assise seule à ma table, j'envoyai un texto à Angela pour lui dire que je vais toujours bien. J'observai les gens autour de moi, une blonde s'approcha et s'installa sur la chaise près de moi. Je lui souris, elle se présenta …

_Bonjour, je suis Tanya Denali. Tu es nouvelle ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages! _

_En effet, je suis à Chicago pour seulement 2 semaines. Je viens assister au congrès de la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille, j'avais simplement envie de me détendre un peu avant que tout commence!_

_Je comprend, mais tu travaille dans quel domaine pour avoir des congrès à Chicago …?_

_Un institut de massothérapie, dans la région de Forks. _

Notre conversation continua plusieurs minutes, mais Tanya n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui je pourrais m'entendre. Elle est hautaine, avec un égo énorme et je n'aime pas trop ce type de personne! Un coup, elle me dit …

_Oh, tiens! Voilà, je vais te présenter quelqu'un ! _

Elle fit signe à quelqu'un dans la salle et attendit que la personne s'approche. Avant qu'elle ne soit rendu, Tanya me dit …

_Voici Edward Cullen, mon fiancé …! _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Dernier chapitre …**

_Voici Edward Cullen, mon fiancé …! _

**…**

**Pov Edward**

Sous mes yeux se trouvent Bella Swan, _ma _Bella Swan! Celle que j'ai laissée il y a 2 ans, après m'être fais mordre par un vampire, lors de l'écrasement de mon avion. Si mes organes fonctionneraient encore, j'aurais arrêté de respirer!

Bella Swan, l'amour de ma vie, est assise en compagnie de ma '' _femme_ '' et discute avec elle. Je ne comprends pas, mais le même air se peint sur son joli visage lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Elle se retourne rapidement vers Tanya et lui demande, en m'ignorant …

_Edward Cullen? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, vous deux? _

_Non, nous nous sommes rencontrés il n'y a que quelques mois! Je crois avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, en sa personne! _Bella semble déchanter rapidement, mais elle ne perd son air détaché.

_Ah, bien! Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant. J'ai besoin de repos, pour ma journée de demain …!_

_D'accord, je comprends. J'espère avoir la chance de te revoir, bientôt! Bonne chance pour demain, Bella. _

_Merci, mais bonne chance à toi, Tanya. J'espère que vous serez compatible et qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas, toi! …_

Ma femme ne semble pas comprendre l'allusion de Bella, mais continue à sourire quand même. _Quelle cruche!_ Bella ne désire, apparemment, pas me parler ni quoique se soit. Elle sort du bar à toute vitesse, entre dans une voiture et prend surement la direction de l'endroit où elle loge. Je suivie la voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel adjacent le bar. Je vis Bella y entrer et se diriger vers l'ascenseur, je décidai donc d'y entrer à sa suite. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de la perdre, encore une fois!

La chambre 453 lui appartient, je ferai le guet devant celle-ci pour attendre qu'elle daigne me parler. J'attendrai nuit et jour s'il le faut, mais je ne la laisserai pas repartir sans lui avoir avoué le fond de mes pensées!

Comme de faite, elle ressortie quelques minutes plus tard. Le mécontentement se peignit sur son magnifique visage, créant ainsi une petite ride sur son front lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux. Reniflant de dédain, elle reprit le chemin du hall d'entré. Elle m'ignora une fois de plus, mais je ne l'ai pas laissée passer et lui ai dit.

_S'il-te-plaît Bella, attends et écoutes-moi! Je t'en pris, il faut à tout prix que tu m'écoutes pour comprendre. _

_Les raisons de quoi, hein? Le pourquoi du comment tu ne m'as plus donner de nouvelles, étant donner que tu n'étais pas mort dans l'écrasement de ton avion! Les raisons qui t'ont porté à m'ignorer pendant plus d'un ans, de ne pas m'avoir donner signe de vie et de ne pas être revenue à Forks, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que tu ne voulais plus rien de moi …_

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne s'emballe plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà, m'épargnant plusieurs minutes de méprise totale.

… _J'ai voulu revenir, mais c'était impossible! Tu aurais pu être blessée, ou pire tuée et par moien plus! Laisses-moi entrer pour t'expliquer en détails, ici n'est pas le bon endroit pour cela! _

Réfléchissant à ma requête, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fixai pendant plusieurs secondes. Secondes pendant lesquelles je me sentis extrêmement petit, face à elle! Bella dégageait une telle prestance qu'il m'étais impossible, encore aujourd'hui, de m'entêter. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre de '' _don_ '', même plus jeune!

Passant devant moi en sortant la carte magnétique de l'hôtel, je sus que j'avais gagné, pour une seule fois! Je la suivis en silence, m'installa doucement sur le lit pendant qu'elle fixait son regard noir de colère sur moi. J'ignore par où commencer … Tanya ignore ces moments de ma vie, ceux que je m'apprête à révéler à Bella! Elle est vraiment importante pour moi, Bella a toujours été près de moi contrairement à Tanya …

_Nous étions dans l'avion, en route pour notre destination. Tout allait bien, mais certains passagers avaient l'air nerveux quand même. 2 d'entre eux se sont levés, ont bondis sur les hôtesses de l'air et se sont emparés de l'avion. Nous ne pouvions plus faire quoique se soit, au risque de tous nous faire tuer! 3 autres pirates de l'air ont virés le commandant du poste de pilotage, et ont pris le contrôle du système. Ils nous ont conseillés de rester calme, sinon nous serions exécutés les uns après les autres. Ils avaient l'intention, au départ, de détourner l'avion vers le Canada, mais leur plan n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Nous avons entrés dans une zone d'extrême turbulence, très dangereuse. Le nouveau commandant, la personne qui devait avoir engendré le plan du détournement, a perdu le contrôle dans cette zone. L'avion s'est mise à piquer du nez, vers le sol. Nous nous sommes écrasés quelques secondes plus tard, car nous allions vraiment vite hors-contrôle! Les pirates de l'air, la prise de contrôle, le détournement et l'écrasement se sont déroulés en un temps record. En seulement quelques minutes, l'avion était détruite et des centaines de mort, dont les pirates, recouvraient le sol. _

Durant le début de mon récit, je sentais l'émotion monter en moi. Malgré mon nouveau mode de vie, il m'est encore difficile de parler de cet incident. Ne plus pouvoir voir Bella m'a détruit complètement, mais c'était pour son bien et je savais qu'elle comprendrais, si nous nous reverrions un jours! Ce jour est enfin arrivé, pour mon plus grand bonheur!

Je vois les yeux de Bella me supplier de continuer mon histoire, voulant en savoir plus … Surtout, voulant absolument savoir les raisons qui m'ont poussé à me faire passer pour mort, abandonnant tout derrière moi … Incluant Bella! Je répondis donc à ses attentes et continuai la citation de mes péripéties,

_J'ai été blessé, lorsque l'avion a piquer du nez. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre les mesures de secours et me suis retrouvé projeté vers l'avant de l'avion, avec plusieurs autres passagers paniqués. Mon bras s'est cassé dans ma chute, entrainant d'autres blessures importantes. Mon corps porte encore quelques marques de cet accident, mais personne ne les a déjà vues. Lorsque l'avion s'est démoli, dans l'écrasement, nous avons été dispersés un peu partout. Se sont les secours qui ont retrouvés nos corps, ma famille et moi ainsi que les autres passagers. _

_Cela ne me dis toujours pas les raisons de ton abandon! Ce qui t'est arrivé est très triste, mais je veux des réponses … _

Sacré Bella, toujours à vouloir tout savoir! Elle ne changera jamais, mais elle ne serait plus la Bella que j'aime si elle changerait …

À l'aide de ma main gauche, je lui fit signe du déroulement de mon histoire et qu'elle aurait ses réponses, si elle me laissais parler! Elle se renfrogna, mais je pus continuer …

_Nos corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés, nous ne voulions pasêtre retrouvés et se faire questionner par tout les journalistes. Nos nouvelles conditions ne nous le permettaient pas, nous ne pouvions avoir de contact avec les gens, pour un certain temps! Dans l'écrasement, plusieurs centaines de personne se sont tués ou blessés. L'odeur de notre sang fit alarmer une créature que je croyais imaginaire, mais définitivement bien réelle! Les vampires … Nous avons tous été transformés en vampire, par un petit groupe voulant nous sauver. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain, comme les légendes le disent, mais de sang animal. Ils ne représentaient donc pas de menace pour nous et nous ont tous transformés, nous faisant vampire par conséquent. _

Bella, comme à l'habitude, me coupa la parole pour rajouter un commentaire …

_Tu es un vampire? Edward, tu sais que tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais j'aimerais que tu me le prouves … Juste question de prouver tes dires … _

J'ai toujours détesté décevoir Bella, alors je pris un crayon sur le bureau et serrai ma main autour. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, en ouvrant ma paume, une petite poignée de poussière de plomb s'y tenait. Ma muse écarquilla les yeux de surprise et laissa échapper un cri sourd, démontrant sa frayeur. Je jetai la petite poussière sous le lit et continuai mon histoire, maintenant que Bella était calme.

_Mon père et moi furent les premiers à s'y faire, contrairement au reste de la famille. Ils n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leur soif, elle prenait une trop grande place dans leurs corps. Ils y sont arrivés plusieurs mois après moi, mais ont tout de même réussi et c'est se qui compte! _

Sortie de sa léthargie, Bella parla enfin, après quelques secondes de silence … et en suivis toute une conversation sur mon statut de vampire!

_Tu n'as jamais tué d'humain, alors? Tu n'es pas un tueur sanguinaire, ni un monstre Edward? _

_Non, je ne suis pas le monstre que les légendes racontent. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que tu ne serais plus là! Les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain sont incontrôlable, totalement à la merci de leur dépendance au sang. Nous, les vampires '' végétariens '' sommes complètement indépendant de notre statut! _

_Tu ne peux surement pas vivre sans te nourrir de sang! Combien de temps peux-tu tenir sans boire, juste pour savoir? _

_Environ 3 jours, mais au deuxième jours, je deviens un peu à cran avec mon entourage. C'est comme si tu te privais de manger tes plats préférés, pendant plus d'une semaine … Tu serais un peu moins enthousiaste!_

_D'accord … Comment pourrai-je savoir que tu manques de nourriture? As-tu des changements dans tes comportements, dans ton allure? … _

_Oui. Principalement, mes yeux changent de couleur et deviennent noirs alors qu'habituellement, ils sont bronzes lorsque je me suis nourris._

_Wow, Tanya doit adorer ça! Désolé, mais je trouve qu'elle est très prétentieuse! Elle n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui je m'entends et tu le sais, donc n'essaie pas de faire copain-copain entre elle et moi, parce que ça ne fonctionnera pas! _

_Tanya ignore mon statut et je crois que c'est bien ainsi. Lui dire serait révéler mon secret à la terre entière, mais pas avec toi! Tu es maBella, je sais que ma Bella ne me trahirais jamais même si elle est fâchée contre moi! Hein, Bella chérie? _

Je sais qu'elle flanche toujours quand je prend se ton, mais j'avais besoin de réconfort, en ce moment! Aucune personne sur cette terre ne me connais mieux qu'elle et elle est la seule à avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi, comme quoi les humains sont plus puissants que pensé!

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai très fort. Câlin qu'elle me rendit rapidement, reprenant ses esprits. Je suis bien entre ses bras, petit et mince, mais ô combien confortable!

J'ai toujours ressenti du désir pour elle, mais je l'ai constamment refoulé au fond de moi. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de moi, que notre relation soit fichu à cause de ça! C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux, la perdre reviendrait à rendre l'âme, si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

À l'instant, avec Bella enfoncée dans les bras, je sens le désir m'envahir. Elle dégage tant de charme et de tendresse qu'elle m'est irrésistible, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire passer mes désirs en premier! Je dois penser à elle, avant tout! Comme à l'habitude, elle sait que j'ai quelque chose enfouit en moi, mais que je retiens. Elle me demande alors …

_Edward, dis-moi ce qu'il y a! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et j'aimerais comprendre ton mal-être! _

Je n'ai donc pas le choix, je dois lui avouer! Peut-être ne me rejètera-elle pas? Ne sait-on jamais …!

_J'irai de but en blanc, sans détour! Je t'aime Bella, depuis notre rencontre … _

Voilà, mes sentiments sont sortis et j'ai la sensation d'avoir une tonne de moins sur les épaules. Je me sens libéré, mais Bella, elle, semble plutôt perdue!

_Tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes, moi? Tu en es certain, Edward … Tu dois confondre l'amitié avec l'amour, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi! Je suis **si **banale, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire et d'extravagant! _

Je l'arrêtai de suite, sinon elle continuerai à ses démolir personnellement ..

_Stop, Bella! Premièrement, je suis sûr et certain de t'aimer toi! Deuxièmement, tu n'as absolument rien de banale et de moche! Beaucoup de gens se retournent sur ton passage, observant les courbes de ton corps et ses rondeurs sublimes, mais aussi la prestance que tu envoie est extra. Tu es plus désirable que tu ne le crois, Bella! _

Pour lui fournir la preuve de mes paroles, je me penchai doucement vers elle et posai dégustai ses douces lèvres. Elle m'embrassa derechef, à mon grand contentement. Je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, pour que je puisse y insérer ma langue.

Ceci fait, notre baiser commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au fils du temps. Nos lèvres se cherchent pour mieux se trouver, nos langues bataillent entre elles et mes mains s'égarent légèrement vers les cuisses de Bella. Toucher sa peau, même à travers son jean, me fit comme un choc électrique. Je peux pratiquement sentir la douceur qu'elles ont, le goût qu'elles possède!

Je fis remonter mes mains vers ses hanches, sur ses côtes et finalement, sur sa nuque que massai doucement. Elle encercla mon cou de ses petits bras, m'emprisonnant dans ce minuscule étau. J'ai toujours adoré prendre Bella dans mes bras, pour le simple fait de la sentir contre moi.

Devenant plus qu'impatient à la suite, je fis descendre mes baisers dans le creux de son cou, juste à l'endroit sensible. Je crois, cependant, que ce geste fut de trop … Elle gémit, mais se retira brusquement de notre étreinte pour retourner s'assoir plus loin, sur le lit. Bella semblait en guerre contre elle-même, je lui demandai donc ce qu'elle avait …

_Edward, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça! Tu es fiancé, je n'apprécie pas spécialement Tanya, mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille là, Edward et tu le sais mieux que quiconque! _

Oui! Je le sais mieux que n'importe qui, mais j'ai envi d'elle depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis laissé emporter. Le désir que j'ai pour elle a prit le dessus sur moi, je perdu le contrôle de moi-même et malgré le fait que je n'aime pas Tanya comme j'aime Bella, il serait malhonnête de lui jouer dans le dos, ainsi!

_Oui, excuse-moi Bella. Tu m'as tellement manqué et je t'aime beaucoup plus que je n'ai aimé Tanya, je voulais te le faire savoir, simplement! Pardonnes-moi si je t'ai blessée, mais loin de moi cette intention!_

_Non, c'est bon. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte et rejeter la faute de toi, mais j'ai paniquée. Je ne tiens pas à aller trop vite, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser aller comme ça! Nous serions vraiment irresponsable d'avoir continuer, sachant que tu es en couple … Prenons simplement notre temps, commençons par recommencer à nous fréquenter! Peut-être envisagerons-nous quelque chose plus tard?_

**…**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Dernier chapitre …**

_Peut-être envisagerons-nous quelque chose plus tard …? _

**Pov Bella**

La veille, notre conversation c'est terminée en embrassade devant la porte de ma chambre. Nous avons convenus de prendre notre temps, mais je sais que tu côté d'Edward … Ce sera plus difficile! Quand je l'ai vu apparaître près de Tanya, je me suis sentie trahie … Lui qui m'avait promis de rester à mes cotés. Il a tenu à m'assurer qu'il n'aimait pas Tanya comme il m'aimait moi. D'après ce que je vois ce matin, il n'a pas rompu avec elle.

Il me prend pour une cruche, je crois! La veille, il me promet mer et monde et maintenant, il n'assume plus ses paroles. _Salopard!_

Ce matin, preuve qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé à Tanya, elle est collée à lui comme une sangsue. Ils me dégoutent, me coupent complètement l'appétit que j'avais, avant de venir voir Edward! Moi, les hommes qui ne savent pas tenir leurs paroles, ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux, alors mieux vaut m'en débarrasser dans l'immédiat.

Je ressors du bar, mais je le sens me suivre. Il me tire par le poignet droit, quand je tente de marcher plus rapidement et me dit qu'il s'excuse pour la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve, ce matin. Qu'il s'excuse, est la moindre des choses, après tout!

_Je n'en ai rien à faire, Edward! Tu m'a promis, avant de partir hier soir, que tu la quitterais parce que tu disais '' m'aimer '' et je vous trouve, ce matin, enlacés comme deux amants amoureux! _

_Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, Bella Swan? Tu ne serais pas frustrée de ne pas avoir toute mon attention, d'être supposément derrière Tanya? … _

_Non, la jalousie ne se compte pas parmi mes nombreux défauts. Je ne sais simplement plus sur quel pied danser, avec toi ces temps-ci! Tu dis m'aimer depuis de nombreuses années, mais tu ne fais rien pour me le montrer! Au contraire, tu reste avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas … Quel connard, tu es! _

Le déroulement se fit comme hier: notre conversation fut coupée par un baiser enflammer, venant d'Ewdard. Cette fois ci, nous sommes au beau milieu d'un trottoir, à Chicago et non pas dans une chambre d'hôtel! Tout les passant nous dévisages, nous scrutant avec intérêt, mais nous n'en avons que faire! Le plus important, en ce moment, c'est la saveur de la bouche de l'autre.

Peut-être sommes-nous trop perdus dans nos baisers? Trop perdus pour ne pas entendre les passants et les curieux, mais aussi pour ne pas entendre arrivé une Tanya Denalli chaussée de ses talons aiguilles, me menaçant furieusement? _Oui, définitivement …_

Nous sortant de notre transe, Tanya se mit à hurler sur moi, comme une sauvage. Les passants, beaucoup plus curieux que tout à l'heure, nous écoutes attentivement.

_Sale truie! Tu crois qu'en débarquant ici, tu a le droit de prendre ce qui ne t'appartiens pas? Je vais te dire, ma petite, je t'en empêcherai! Edward n'est pas à toi, mais il est monfiancé. Alors, maintenant, casses-toi avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement! _

Elle ne m'impressionna pas le moins du monde, avec son petit index levé en l'air! Elle ressemble à une maîtresse d'école qui sermonne un élève turbulent, mais elle n'en ai rien. Tanya n'est qu'une employée d'Edward, mais aussi sa fiancée alors je comprend son état …

**Pov Edward **

Je l'ai embrassée, encore une fois. Je ressens un urgent besoin de la sentir contre moi, dès que nous nous croisons. Je l'ai suivie, lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle regardait Tanya pendue à mon bras, quand elle est partie vers son hôtel. Je l'ai retournée, l'ai laissée cracher sa haine sur moi et l'ai embrassée pour la faire taire. J'adore Bella, mais quand elle se met en colère … _Il n'y a plus moyen de l'arrêter!_

Encore une fois, nous fîmes interrompus par quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui criait, dans la rue. Cette voix, stridente me donna mal à la tête et ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle voix! Celle de Tanya Denali, ma fiancée … Obligatoirement, elle se mit à crier sur Bella et tout les passants nous dévisagèrent comme des bêtes de foire. Je tentai de calmer Tanya, mais rien à faire … Elle continua toujours plus . Je vis que Bella commençait à perdre patience, elle si souvent joviale et enjoué, commençait à perdre les pédales. J'eus pitié de Tanya … Elle n'a jamais vécu l'enfer qu'est Bella, en colère!

Comme prévu, elle sortie de ses gond et explosa au visage de ma fiancée. Certaines personnes, sur le trottoir, s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la dispute. Moi, je n'étais que figurant et je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Un débat sur la relation entre Tanya et moi commença, chacune renvoya une réplique à l'autre et ainsi de suite. Je suis fasciné de voir comment Bella a la parole facile, elle qui, habituellement, ne dit pas un mot! Ses phrases sont poignante, faisant dégringoler Tanya de son royaume et j'en suis assez fier. Tanya a enfin trouvé la personne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la '' _perfection_ '', comme elle se plaît à s'appeler.

Ma contemplation terminée, je vis Tanya partir en courant vers le bar et ressortir avec plusieurs paquets. _( Nous habitions l'étage au dessus du bar … ) _Elle doit surement partir rejoindre un amant, ou plusieurs … Qui sait? J'ai toujours su que Tanya me trompait, nous n'avions jamais de relation sexuelle ensemble ni quoique se soit, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'aime pas coucher pour le simple fait de coucher, les raisons doivent être valable!

Bella avait commencée à partir, quand elle me vit parti dans mes pensées en regardant Tanya. Elle doit s'être dit que je regrettais, ou quelque chose du genre. Non, je ne regrette rien! Elle et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, elle ignorait tout de mon statut et la présence de l'autre devenait parfois intolérable.

Bella n'est plus dans la rue, ni sur les trottoir … Elle doit être entrée. Je dois aller la remercier, le geste qu'elle a fait représente beaucoup pour moi. Elle m'a débarrassé d'un poids sur les épaules, je n'ai plus à me soucier des apparences. Je peux aimer qui je veux, désirer le corps que je veux et j'ai déjà ma proie en vue … Bella Swan!

**…**

La porte 453 se dresse devant moi, mais je n'ose cogner sur celle-ci. Bella sera fâchée contre moi, mais je dois absolument lui parlée et je sais bien que j'aurai à subir les insultes qu'elle me crachera au visage. Elle en a bien le droit, après le mal que je lui ai fait … Mon courage prit en main, mon poing s'abattit fermement sur le bois noir de la porte de Bella. Un moment de silence, rien n'a l'air de bouger à l'intérieur, alors j'entre de moi-même après avoir vérifier que la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

_Bella … Bella, où es-tu? Je dois te parler, s'il-te-plaît! _

Je fais le tour de la cuisine, du salon et abouti devant la porte de la chambre. J'ouvre celle-ci et aperçue Bella, couchée à plat ventre sur le lit, qui pleure. Je me précipite vers elle, de peur qui ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je n'ai pas le temps de toucher son dos qu'elle se redresse et tape ses poings sur mon torse, poings que je stoppent immédiatement, question qu'elle ne se blesse pas en me frappant. Mon corps est tellement robuste qu'elle se briserai la main à frapper comme elle le faisait.

Je la retiens fermement contre moi pour la calmer. Peu à peu, je sens Bella se détendre, mais elle sanglote encore beaucoup. Elle ne cesse de répéter ..

_Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as trahie … Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie, tu m'as joué dans le dos en me trahissant! _

Au fil de ses paroles, mon cœur se serrait et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je la prit doucement dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la brusquer et lui permit de se blottir contre moi. Je plaçai ses petits bras autour de mon cou, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et la recouchai dans son lit, à mes cotés.

Couchés côtes à côtes, dans le silence régnant, nous attendions que l'autre parle. Bella s'était calmé, mais sanglotait encore légèrement contre moi et je fus heureux que ses pleurs eurent disparus. Je ne supportais pas que Bella pleure, surtout pour moi! Finalement, elle prit la parole le premier ..

**...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Dernier Chapitre …**

_Finalement, elle prit la parole le premier ._.

**Pov Bella**

_Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais pour Tanya? Tu dis m'aimer, mais je te retrouve, après m'avoir embrassée, entrain de contempler Tanya! Ne joue pas avec moi, Edward … J'ai déjà très mal, alors n'en rajoute pas et dis-moi la vérité! _

La veille, je lui avais pourtant assurée que je l'aimais! Je suis conscients que mes gestes m'ont contredit, mais mes sentiments envers Bella sont tout ce qu'il a de plus réel. Je l'aime, depuis très longtemps et je tiens vraiment à lui faire savoir!

_C'est toi que j'aime, Bella. Crois-moi, je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Tu es la personne qui a compté et qui compte encore le plus pour moi, jamais personne ni Tanya ne prendra ta place. C'est toi aujourd'hui, et ça le sera demain aussi ainsi que le reste de mon éternité. _

Le fixe. C'est ce qu'elle semble avoir, en ce moment, pour moi. Son regard perdu dans le mien, son visage figé sur mes traits, elle ne bouge absolument pas. Pendant un instant, je me demanda si elle n'avait pas cessé de respirer …

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aplatissent ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris, je ne réagis pas. Ne se laissant démonter, elle força la barrière de mes dents et glissa sa langue sur la mienne. Un grognement guttural sorti, incontrôlable, de ma gorge, faisant sourire Bella. Un simple baiser d'elle sert à me faire gémir, rien n'a encore commencé!

Voyageant mes mains sur son petit corps, de haut en bas, j'explorai chaque recoins de peau découverte. De la douceur de la soie, d'une odeur de fraise fraîche … Sa peau est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'eus la chance de toucher! Sous mes grandes mains glacées, je sens son corps frémir et j'ignore la raison entre le froid ou le plaisir … Probablement un peu des 2, ne le nions pas!

_Plus … Edward! Allez … Plus! _

Elle me suppliais presque, mais une crainte s'insinua en moi. Lui ferai-je mal? La blesserai-je, en voulant lui faire du bien? Saurai-je contrôler ma force, lorsque j'aurais son corps nu entre mes mains? Le fait de ne pas savoir si je pourrai réprimer mes instincts vampiriques m'effrayais, car je ne désirais rien de plus que son bien-être et non pas de la blesser. Mon coté '' _animal_ '' ressortira lorsqu'elle s'abandonnera à moi, mais je sens qu'elle pourrait le regretter! Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle regrette de s'être donnée à moi, mais bien qu'elle garde un souvenir merveilleux de cette nuit.

Bella ne cesse de m'appuyer contre elle, cherchant plus de contact entre nos corps et je grogne comme un chien sur un os … Elle me dévisage, surprise par mes réactions, mais sourit de l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi. Elle n'a pas l'air effrayée ni apeurée, peut-être est-ce bon signe? Je l'ignore.

… Je n'ai jamais tenté quoique se soit avec Tanya, lors de notre rencontre. Elle l'aurait bien voulu, mais elle n'avait aucun emprise sur moi, contrairement à Bella! J'avoue avoir profité de Tanya pour me réintégrer au monde des humains, mais cela m'a permis de retrouver Bella … Alors mes regrets se sont envolés en un clin d'œil!

Une délicieuse odeur de sang me ramena à la réalité, après ce qui me semble être plusieurs minutes. Sous mes yeux noirs de désir se tient Bella à moitié nue, assise sur mes cuisses. Elle avait enlevé son chandail et son soutien-gorge simplement pour m'inciter à continuer. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, en frottant nos entre-jambes ensemble et je ne pus que la suivre.

**Pov Bella**

Nous nous étions encore engueulés, Edward et moi, mais il m'a poursuivi jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel pour m'expliquer son changement de comportement envers moi. Un vampire … Il est un vampire, depuis quelques mois déjà! Ça me pris quelque minute, me donnant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, moi qui croyais que les légendes n'étaient _que _des légendes … J'en tombe sur le cul!

Comme toujours, la réconciliation fut rapide, mais pas comme celles habituelles. Celle-ci fut plus sensuel, j'irai même jusqu'à dire sexuelle!

Edward avait prit mon visage entre ses mains froides, m'avait embrassée et se poursuivie une série de baisers enflammées! Ses mains voyageaient sur moi, me donnant des frissons de plaisir mélangés au froid.

Je le voyait perdre, peu à peu, le fils de notre échange alors j'en profitai pour m'incruster. Je montai sur ses genoux, me frottant à son corps pour essayer de libérer la tension emprisonnée en moi. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, vaut peut-être mieux aussi, car je sais qu'il tenterait de m'arrêter. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit à propos des vampires, ils seraient capable d'une force herculéenne! Il aura surement peur de me blesser, ou quoique se soit … Mais je ne suis jamais contre un peu de brusquerie!

Je sens la tension courir le long de mes vaisseaux sanguins, s'éparpillant un peu partout dans mon corps, principalement dans ma culotte. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, d'un coup, j'en profite pour enlevé mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge, révélant ma poitrine au regard absent d'Edward.

Mes déhanchements se font plus prononcés, ce qui a pour don de sortir Edward de sa rêverie. Son visage à quelques centimètres de la pointe de mes seins, prend un expression bestial. Ses yeux, d'un beau doré, se teintent brusquement de noir profond.

À la vitesse vampirique – j'en pris conscience lorsque je touchai le matelas – il m'empoigna les hanches et nous fis basculer sur le lit. Lui sur moi, moi sous lui, mes rêves les plus explicites se réalisent enfin! J'ai peine à croire qu'Ewdard se trouve, en ce moment, entre mes cuisses ouvertes pour lui.

Son visage s'enfonce dans mon cou, humant l'odeur de ma peau, à cet endroit. Entre mes seins, sur mon ventre et aboutissant sur mon bas-ventre, je le sens aspirer chaque petites odeur que j'émane. Il s'attarde, cependant, beaucoup plus sur mon bas-ventre … Là où se trouve l'odeur de mon suc, preuve de l'effet qu'à Edward sur moi! Un inspiration égal un grognement de plus.

Un grognement de sa part vaux un puissant gémissement de ma part. Cercle vicieux … Quand tu nous tiens! Il descendit mon pantalon avant que je n'ai le temps de prononcé son prénom, l'emmenant à mes chevilles qu'ils débarrassa du vêtement encombrant.

Un petit short en dentelle bloque mon intimité des yeux d'Edward, problème auquel il s'empresse de remédier. Un quart de seconde plus tard, je suis nue face à son regard encore plus noir qu'il y a quelques minutes! Je ne me suis jamais senti plus mal-à-l'aise qu'en ce moment … Son mutisme serait-il dû au fait que je ne lui plaise pas? Mon corps n'est pas assez bien, j'en étais certaine!

Vexée d'avoir déçu Edward, je tentai de cacher mon corps de mes bras, en les croisant sur mes seins et mon intimité. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y rendre, que les deux puissantes mains glacées d'Edward les plaquaient contre le matelas. J'eus un peu mal, il y était allez brusquement .. Mais cela ne me déplus pas, au contraire.

_Excuses-moi Bella! Mon dieu … Je te fais mal … _

Il semble avoir reprit ses esprits, à mon plus grand désespoir. Moi qui espérait pouvoir faire l'amour avec Edward, comme je le veux … Brusquement et tendrement, à la fois! Je tentai, toutefois, de le rassurer.

_Mais non, Edward. Chaque geste que tu fais me donne un plaisir immense! _

_Non! Je t'ai entendu gémir de douleur, Bella! J'entends tout se que tu dis, même à voix basse! Excuses-moi, mon amour! _

Si, en ce moment, je ne retiendrai pas Edward … Il serait entrain de me rhabiller, plus vite que l'éclair et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je souhaite! Je suis plus que prête à l'accueillir en moi, mais son manque de participation me refroidie quelque peu …

Je fonçai donc sur lui, espérant qu'il change d'avis. Il ne semble pas encore enclin à me retoucher, mais rien ne m'empêche de _le_caresser! S'il refuse le toucher sur mon corps, alors je ne gâcherai pas son plaisir à lui et donnerai tout je que je possède.

Repoussant ses tentatives de stoppages, je descendit son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, d'un même élan. Nu sous mes yeux, il est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est été donné de voir, dans toute ma vie …

Une peau blanche presque translucide, des abdominaux musclés comme je l'ai aimes, un ventre qui m'a l'air dur comme de la roche, un V qui mène à l'objet de ma convoitise, des jambes magnifiques et bien sûre … Un membre plus qu'imposant. J'adore Edwar Cullen, plus que ma propre vie!

Je me coucha sur lui, écrasant ma poitrine contre son torse et je sentis la pointe des mes seins se durcirent sous le froid de son corps. Débutant de petits baisers tendre dans son cou, je descendis subtilement vers sa poitrine et jouai quelques minutes avec ses tétons. Ceux-ci se dressèrent sous la chaleur de ma langue, ce qui eu le don de me faire sourire … Edward n'était donc pas si '' réticent '' à mes attouchements, _très _bon à savoir!

Je continuai ma tâche, embrassant les quelques poils se trouvant sur mon passage et je jouai de ma langue sur son nombril. Plus ma langue descendait sur son torse, plus je voyais les mains d'Edward malmener les draps du lit …_ Je sens qu'on aura à payer un ensemble de drap pour l'hôtel, moi!_

Les grondements sourds provenant du corps d'Edward ne s'arrêtèrent pas, allant même jusqu'à augmenter, lorsque j'atteins le super '' _V_ ''. Sa main se referma sur ma tête, essayant de me retenir d'aller plus loin dans ma descente, mais j'étais partie sur un élan alors valait mieux ne pas me stopper. D'un coup de coude, je frappai sa main pour la dénicher de sur moi et continua tranquillement mon travail.

Je glissai mes mains sur ses cuisses, jusqu'à l'intérieur pour revenir vers l'extérieur. La peau, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, furent découvertes comme zones érogènes chez notre cher Edward! Note à moi-même …!

Je ne m'y attardai pas trop longtemps, parce que je désirais m'entretenir avec une certaine partie de son anatomie. Je fis frôler mon pouce sur le petit bout de peau entourant le gland, connu sous le nom de prépuce. Je le poussai du chemin, faisant respirer le membre gonflé d'Edward, que j'entendis siffler de plaisir.

Ma main s'enroula autour, mais ne bougea pas pour autant .. J'ai envie d'entendre Edward me supplier de reprendre mes activités. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir.

_Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais … allez! _

_Oui, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas … Je ne sais pas …_

Ne prenant pas la peine de me répondre, ses hanches poussèrent d'elles-même dans ma main. La friction que ma main créer n'est pas suffisante à lui faire ressentir du plaisir, il prit quand même la peine de me le faire savoir …

_Putain, Bella! Sert … _

_Que veux-tu que je fasse, Edward? … _Jouai-je les innocentes!

_Branles, Bella, branles-moi! J'en ai besoin … Vite! ... _Voilà ce que je voulais entendre …

Ma main enserra son pénis plus fortement, pendant qu'il tentait de pousser ses hanches vers celle-ci. Je passai quelques secondes à le caresser, mais cessai sèchement. Alors qu'Edward releva la tête, qu'il avait préalablement rejetée derrière, j'emprisonnai son membre entre mes lèvres. Au lieu de sortir un « _Merde Bella, __continue_ … » il sorti un « _Oh bon dieu Bella, c'est bon! _». J'en fus ravie …

Je le suçai comme il le voulait, pendant qu'il contrôlait mes mouvements à l'aide de ses mains agripper fermement dans mes cheveux. Je me sens lasse de faire ça, je pris le temps de le regarde … Ses yeux révulsés, sa bouche grande ouverte soufflant l'air qu'il n'a plus besoin et sa tête renverser en arrière, il est plus beau que jamais!

Je lâchai son sexe et m'empalai directement dessus, le faisant m'agripper les hanches et je fus certaine que je porterai des marques, demain. Il ne fut pas long à réagir, il m'aida dans mon déhanchement et accéléra la cadence à chaque coup de rein.

Ses hanches poussaient tellement en moi que je fus rapidement épuisée, il le vit et nous fit basculer de sorte à me retrouvée sur le dos, lui entre mes jambes. Le visage d'Edward, à l'instant présent, valait un million! Cet homme est d'une beauté surnaturel, sans mauvais jeu de mot …!

Mes chevilles se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules, à la vitesse de la lumière. Le changement d'angle de pénétration fut se qu'il me fallait pour atteindre l'orgasme le plus dévastateur de ma vie, j'hurlai à m'en déchirer la gorge! Mes chairs se resserrèrent autour du membre d'Edward, qui poussait toujours en moi.

M'ayant fait atteindre le point de non-retour, il se permit d'aller plus rapidement – genre, vitesse des vampires – et je n'eus pas le temps de le voir accélérer qu'il jouit en moi. Je sentis 4 longs jets chauds se répandent au creux de mon ventre, comme lors d'un explosion.

**...**

Nous nous sourîmes, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux …

Une excitante soirée de frivolité et un simple « _Je t'aime_ » auront servie à nous convaincre de l'amour de l'autre …

N'est-ce pas merveilleux de vivre le bonheur?

**…**


End file.
